A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a driver circuit of an LCD device. The driver circuit of the LCD device includes a lightbar providing a light source for the LCD device and a driver module driving the lightbar. The driver module is connected to the lightbar by a drive line, and an electrolytic capacitor is connected to the drive line. When the LCD device is quickly powered on or powered off, the electrolytic capacitor may not he quickly and completely discharged, resulting in a flicker when the LCD device is restarted. As shown in FIG. 1, to solve the problem mentioned above, discharge resistors (R1 and R2) are generally arranged in parallel between the drive line Vout and a ground end CiND of an entire circuit (namely arranged in parallel at two ends of the electrolytic capacitor C) in the prior art. However, to completely reduce the flicker during power-on or power-off more resistors are needed to be arranged in parallel in the technical scheme. With an increase of a number of resistors, comes an increase in power use of the resistors, resulting in efficiency reduction of the LCD device.